La posibilidad de un error ¿Alec Vulturi en mi cuarto?
by elizabethquileute
Summary: Siempre tenemos miedo a ver la realidad, pero también tenemos posibilidades de equivocarnos y tomar trenes diferentes, viajar y viajar, todo eso siempre tendrá el mismo término, siempre terminaríamos juntos. Esta la posibilidad de un error, el error lo podemos cometer nosotros al enamorarnos y dar todo por esa persona, pero nadie podría con el amor y menos cuando esas personas son
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- Discriminación por leer Twilight.

Me encontraba leyendo por quinta vez luna nueva, estaba sentada en una banca de la plaza que queda cercas de mi casa.

Hoy era 4 de agosto, genial, mi cumpleaños. Hoy cumplía los dieciocho años de edad. Si, como lo oyen, hoy soy mayor de edad. Y sigo leyendo crepúsculo. Pero yo pienso que crepúsculo es para cualquier persona y de cualquier edad.

Bien, me presentare. Me llamo Elizabeth Williams, y como sabrán hoy tengo oficialmente dieciocho años. Estudio en una de las preparatorias más prestigiadas de México. Hoy un día un poco inusual. Estábamos en agosto y se sentía fresco… mucho diría yo, aun así no me detenían y Salí al parque.

-¿Sigues leyendo esos libros ridículos?- genial lo que me faltaba. Karla y su amiga-araña.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Carlita- sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que le dijeran así.

-Madura, niña estúpida-

-Creo que madure más rápido que tú, por eso estás celosa-

-Que más quisieras, ¿Sabes qué? No perderé el tiempo contigo-

-Claro, como quieras Carlita-

-Consíguete un novio que te haga olvidar - esa tonta se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar solo un poco pero se detuvo - Ah, y no lo muerdas chica vampiro- se fue riendo las muy tontas.

¡Estúpida, Como la odio!

Karla y su amiga-araña se fueron dejándome sola otra vez en mi banca y con mi libr

Decidí volver a casa cuando una ligera llovizna se soltó. Mire el cielo y suspire. Estaba genial la noche. Camine hacia mi casa que no quedaba lejos. Me quedaba a una cuadra, así que no me moje nada. Mi libro lo había metido en mi pequeño bolso de charol, así no se estropearía por el agua.

Cuando llegue, abrí la puerta y todo estaba obscuro. ¡Genial, otra vez sola! No me preocupe, creo que mis padres otra vez se quedaran en su segundo hogar, sus empresas.

Subí a mi habitación dejando mi bolso en mi cama y me desnude mientras caminaba hacia el baño para darme una relajante ducha.

Cuando Salí, me puse mi ropa interior y me tape con una bata de baño mientras buscaba mi pijama.

Cuando la encontré, me la puse y me acosté en mi cama, no antes de escribir en mi diario…


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Veo bien o necesito lente

2- ¿Veo bien o necesito lentes? ¡Alec Vulturi!

La noche era fresca y rara como ya lo había dicho. Estaba despierta en mi cama, eran las once de la noche, aún era mi cumpleaños. "Solo deseó ver a mi verdadero amor". Pedí en mi mente.

Me voltee hacia la ventana, estaba solo cubierta de una tela tipo maya, se podía ver hacia afuera pero hacia adentro no mucho. Entonces una sombra me sobre salto. Creo que era un ladrón. ¡Dios, y yo sola! ¡¿Qué demonios hago?!

Me pare de mi cama con cautela, estaba descalza. Me acerque a la ventana. Lose, cosa estúpida. La sombra entro y yo caí de sentón.

-Auch- dije.

Cuando levante la cabeza, no pude creer quien estaba en mi cuarto. ¿Veo bien o necesito lentes? Me talle los ojos aun tirada en el piso.

- ¿Quién eres?- me dijo él. Dios no lo podía creer.

-Soy… soy Elizabeth-

Me levante aun sorprendida. Me senté en la cama y él se me quedo viendo. Era muy guapo, tal y como lo describía el libro.

- Cómo… ¿Cómo es que estas en México? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- le pregunte.

_-No lose, solo estaba en una misión en estados unidos y algo me hizo correr hasta aquí- dijo aun mirándome serio.

-¿Hay más como tú?-

- ¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vampiros, ¿Hay más?-

Abrió los ojos solo un poco más y relajo la postura al instante.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?-

- Por los libros, yo… toma- le dije entregándole el libro de luna nueva.

- ¿Qué es?-

- Solo léelo y después entenderás-

El asintió y tomo asiento en mi pequeño sillón. Pasaba hojas rápidamente yo solo lo miraba. Era tan hermoso, perfecto y sexi. Un hermoso vampiro sexi.

Sus labios. De vez en cuando pasaba su lengua por sus labios, mojándolos tan… sensual mente.

¡Alec Vulturi era mi perdición!


	3. Chapter 3

3- ¿Solo soy un simple personaje?

Alec seguía pasando las hojas rápidamente ¿Un vampiro puede leer así de rápido? Creo que sí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, sus labios estaban un poco apretados formando una línea, su postura derecha sin mostrar nada.

¿Qué pasara por su mente? Yo solo lo observaba desde mi cama, estaba arrodillada y mis manos en mis muslos, mis ojos solo lo observaban a él. La última página se encontraba ya en la mano derecha de él. Dio la vuelta y vio los agradecimientos. Serró el libro, se levantó del sillón con el libro en mano, se encamino hacia la ventana y se quedó parado hay. Su postura rígida me decía que estaba contrariado, debatiéndose con el mismo, lo conocía bien.

-¿Soy solo un personaje?- dijo al fin, parándose enfrente de mí, no lo vi venir ya que se movió demasiado rápido para un ojo humano.

-Si Alec, eres solo un personaje-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que salieron los libros-

- ¿Entonces todo el mundo sabe de mí?-

-Si-

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo regresare a ese… libro?-

-No lose Alec, pero eres bienvenido en mi casa… claro mientras encontramos una solución-

-No tengo otra opción_

Yo solo lo mire por unos instantes y me levante de mi cama de un salto. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, tomando libros y hojas. Me había acordado de algo.

- ¿Qué haces?-

-Buscando una solución_ le dije buscando algo en mi computadora.

Alec camino por todo mi cuarto viendo cada rincón, hasta que se topó con mi calendario y tachada la fecha de hoy con mi cumpleaños.

-Es tu cumpleaños- lo afirmo.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, pero lo tomo como cualquier día-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Nadie se acuerda de mí, nadie me ha felicitado hoy_ le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ah… feliz… ¿Cumpleaños?- era divertido ver su cara de cómo sacar esas palabras.

-Gracias- y no pude evitar reírme, seguí buscando hasta quedar dormida en mi escritorio.


	4. Chapter 4

4- Alec te a… ¿Te has alimentado?

Cuando desperté, lo hice en mi cama, estaba cobijada por mi manta. Me levante parpadeando ¿Qué hora será? Me fije en el reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana.

No sé a qué hora dormí, pero aun así era tarde, tenía barias cosas que hacer, limpiar mi casa por ejemplo, lose, estúpido, soy hija de empresarios, vivo en una casa muy moderna y grande y no había una ama de llaves. También tenía que ir al centro comercial, la librería para ser exactos, tenía que conseguir ese libro.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi closet, saque un short de mezclilla algo corto, una blusa de tirantes color negra con rojo y una mascada. Me bañe rápidamente y me cambie no había visto a Alec en toda la mañana. Lo deje pasar. Me puse unos botines negros de tacón y tome un bolso cruzado. Metí mi cartera, celular, mp3 y la hoja con el nombre del libro, baje con mi bolsa y la mascada en manos.

-Buenos días- me dijo Alec sentado en uno de los sillones de mi sala.

-Buenos días, pensé que habías salido-

-No, pero preferí darte tu intimidad-

-Gracias-

Camine rumbo a la cocina y tome un vaso y lo llene de jugo de naranja. Ahora que me fijaba, la casa estaba limpia. Bueno tomando en cuenta que técnicamente vivo sola.

- ¿Vas a salir?- voltee rápidamente me había asustado.

-Me espantaste, y si saldré… saldremos- cambie la frase incluyéndolo.

- ¿A dónde?-

-Iremos al centro comercial-

- ¿Pero no dices que todo el mundo me conoce?-

Rayos, no pensé en eso. Me quede pensando por un instante.

-Ya se, te cambiaras y te arreglaré lo más normal que pueda-

Lo subí de nuevo a mi habitación le tendí una playera de mi padre, aún era joven. Le dije que se cambiara. Saque unas lentillas nuevas de mi cajón color verde, si los combinábamos salían marrón por sus ojos rojos.

-Definitivamente te ves bien- le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias- volteo hacia otro lado.

-Solo que aprovecharemos en el centro comercial para comprarte ropa y unos zapatos para que los uses ahorita-

-No tengo dinero aquí-

-Pero yo si-

-No quiero que gastes-

-Pero yo lo quiero hacer, si tengo dinero lo utilizare, la vida de un humano no es tan larga-

-Tienes razón- esbozo una tenue sonrisa, sentí como mi corazón explotaba por ese gesto.

-Bien, será mejor que salgamos ya-

Baje las escaleras, tome mi bolso y mi mascada, tome las llaves y Alec ya estaba fuera de la casa. Camine hacia la cochera y apreté un botón, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a mi bebe, un auto, era precioso Eclipse Spyder color gris.

-¿Alec quieres manejar?-

-Claro- le avente las llaves y me subí al asiento del co-piloto y Alec ya estaba sentado.

-Solo déjate guiar por el GPS que está aquí- le señale el aparato que estaba encima del radio estaba la dirección lista.

La ida al centro comercial fue muy rápida. No tardamos nada en llegar. Alec estaciono el auto y bajamos no antes de poner la alarma.

-Esto fue genial-

-Lose, este auto es mi bebe- me puse mi mascada y me cruce la bolsa.

-Toma Alec- le tendí unos lentes obscuros.

-Gracias-

Se veía muy sexi, caminamos juntos hasta adentro, íbamos algo juntos, yo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Adiós hermosa-

-Oye linda, dame tu numero-

Dios pero que tarados. Resople enojada, como odiaba eso.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alec.

-No, me enoja eso, parecen idiotas-

-Concuerdo contigo… pero puedo ayudarte con eso-

- ¿Cómo?-

No respondió solo me tomo de la cintura y me junto a él con delicadeza, un calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo y se juntó en mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué no me pides el número a mi idiota?-

- ¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Su novio- el tipo se quedó callado y se fue.

Viéndolo bien, Alec daba miedo, tenía el aire de un chico peligroso, pero se veía atractivo, me le quede viendo a los ojos, era tan… lindo, me enamore de él, pero no sé si el sentía lo mismo, tal vez no.

-Alec te a… ¿Te has alimentado?- dios estuve a punto de decirle te amo.


End file.
